A Happy Ending For Sputterspark
by Lomihahamech
Summary: FINALLY! The bestest guy in the world gets a happy ending! What happens when a tired Vixen meets up with a giraffe-watching Megavolt?
1. Intro!!

OK! Listen you all! I'm sick and tired of the way poor Megsy is being treated! So I've decided to help my favorite villain-guy out! :P So nayh! Anyway,  
  
Megavolt, Gosalyn, Darkwing, Launchpad, Negaduck, The Liquidator, Bushroot, Spike, QuackerJack and Little Running Gag, are copyrighted to Disney. Mina is copyrighted to Mainecoon, go read her fics!! thanks again M!!! Lily, Forest and Maggie are copyrighted to Tracy, who runs the Greenhouse, http://greatwarriors.net/greenhouse/ one of the best, if not *the* best site I have ever been to! You MUST GO! Felicia,  
  
Trixie, and all the other Zoo-like people are copy-righted to me.. Except Johnston... that annoying little reporter crane.. take him from me! PLEASE! I really  
  
don't know where the inspiration for him came from! ENJOY! 


	2. TADA! The Leading Lady!

Felicia yawned, and flipped the page absent mindedly. She leaned back in her not-so-comfortable chair, and day-dreamed. Fell was a vixen of an ashen- red color, all but around her eyes, across her muzzle, and a stripe from their down past her belly-button which was a light creamy red. Her paws were a dark, brick red, like the very tip of her thick and bushy tail. Her eyes, which were now closed under heavy eye-lids, were a bright golden- yellow. Her tail swished as she continued her pleasant dream.  
  
"YO FELL!" The young vixen nearly toppled out of her chair, but managed to stand as a young husky wondered in. "You're bein' called fer down at duh giraffe enclosa." He managed to sputter while chomping nosily on his gum. Felicia nodded.  
  
"Fine," She stood, and stretched taking a look at her watch. She'd been sitting for almost two hours, wow. She straightened out her black pants, and smoothed down the ruffles on her slightly Renaissance styled shirt. She followed Matthew for a while as he headed past the giraffe enclosure towards the lion's area. "Oh, fantastic."  
  
Surrounding the giraffe enclosure was a huge crowd. Mostly tourists with cameras and reporters, but a few normal people were standing about. As she scanned the mass, she spotted a small herd off to the side, all wearing the navy blue uniforms of St. Canard's finest zoo. She ambled over slowly, her tail hanging lifelessly as she pondered over the cause of all this ruckus.  
  
"Geez, thank goodness your here Ms. Fuhr!" Trixie cried. Trix was the youngest employee at the zoo, no older than 23 at the most. Fresh out of college. She was a snowy white swan with mesmerizing blue eyes and a silent deposition. The group of young employees looked at Felicia nervously. She sighed, sometimes it was good to be boss, but not when you needed information.  
  
"Well, are we all gonna stand around gawking, or is someone going to tell me what's going on?" She snapped suddenly, sounding a bit more harsh then she'd expected.  
  
"Well, um..." Rose, a rather tall chipmunk, started. "It just so happens that," She paused and lowered her voice to a whisper. "That Megavolt has somehow found his way into our giraffe enclosure."  
  
"What?" The group of ignorant youngsters nodded slowly. "You mean to tell me that a supervillian is sitting with our giraffes?"  
  
"Well, not really sitting, more like climbing."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Look," A small golden retriever girl, a new transfer student, pointed to the tallest tree in the enclosure. Fell could barely make out a bright yellow jumpsuit vanishing into the mammoth branches of the tree. She grumbled, and started to climb over the railing. A small white hand reached out and grabbed her sleeve. Fell turned her head to see a worried Trixie.  
  
"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Well, we want him gone don't we?"  
  
"Yeah, but..." The girl paused. "But he's a supervillian, ma'am. Who knows what he might do?" Fell shook her head with a sigh, and pressed her ears against her unruly brown hair.  
  
"It's daylight, Trixie, and there are way too many people here. I doubt he'll try anything." Trixie slowly let go of the vixen's arm and she disappeared into the habitat. Rose looked over at Charles, a hawk.  
  
"Five bucks says he fries her."  
  
"You're on." Trixie looked after Fell anxiously. 


	3. Sparky Reacts WONDERFULLY!

"I mean, it's not like it was my choice.. right? I mean, it's not like I was doing anything to him... besides getting better grades, I mean..... I think..... OH! I don't remember! But it's still all his fault!.... stupid jockey!..... him and his stupid date...... stupid mask..... and stupid cape... and stupid hat..... and stupid gas gun!" Megavolt ranted, pounding a gloved paw into the tree branch. The giraffe who had been munching on the leaves, turned, and sauntered away slowly. "Thanks for your time!" Megavolt called after it, and crossed his arms over the outlet on his chest. Griping. Sulking. Moping. "Ham String, humph. What a stupid name!" He continued to mope, feeling a spark or two jerk from one prong on his hat to the other. He kicked the branch in front of him, and slowly began to realize something.... "Uh.... where am I?"  
  
"Hey! YOU!" Megavolt jumped back into reality.  
  
"YEAH! Whaddya want!" He looked down through the branches, but all he could see was a blur of red, and two tiny yellow sparkles. He leaned over to get a better view of the person who dared interrupt his forgetfulness! He tilted a bit too far, and gripped onto the over head branch to steady himself.  
  
"Um, well, you're trespassing,"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"It's illegal."  
  
"I'm a supervillian, hello!" Came Megavolt's high-pitched retort. He heard a scoffing sound come from the person below.  
  
"Really?" Megavolt hissed to himself as his hat crackled with electricity. He hated being made-fun of, and scoffing was not one of his favorite sounds. It was even worse coming from a girl!  
  
"Really." He paused, trying to think of something to say now.  
  
"Well, come on down. You're causing quite a ruckus, and I can't leave until this place is cleared out."  
  
"Oh, well, all the more reason for me to stay, toots! I don't leave until I want to leave!"  
  
"Look, one of my employees called Darkwing Duck, so..." Megavolt groaned, he really wasn't in any kind of mood to deal with Darkwing right now. He groaned and climbed down from the tree. He hit the ground kind of hard, and stumbled back to his feet. He stood slowly, trying to be intimidating, for the most part it was working, given the fact that he was a good foot taller than Felicia, but then he happened to hit his head on a tree branch.  
  
"Oooowww!" He mumbled, and rubbed his head... or rather his hat. He looked over at his new adversary, and stopped short. She was quite a bit shorter than him, but her sharp and pointy ears, and wild brown hair made up for it. It was the curliest hair Megavolt had ever seen, and fell at her shoulders. Around her eyes were was a light cream color that also splashed over her muzzle and down the front of her neck. He had a feeling it continued further. Her paws were a dark brick-red, and the tip of her anxiously swishing tail was the same hue.  
  
"Ahem," He looked up at her with a confused look. She crossed her arms over her chest, and Megavolt found himself trying to figure out if she was wearing contacts. Her eyes were golden yellow, and he had never seen anything natural of that tint! He grumbled when she began to tap her foot against the ground.  
  
"You know what.. I'm gonna spare you, and just walk away." He said, leaning towards her and poking her in the shoulder threateningly.  
  
"Why?" She mumbled, feeling slightly unnerved by this.  
  
"Because you're probably the only girl I've ever met who sticks up to someone like me, and the world needs more people like that." He turned, and started to walk away. Fell was flabbergasted, she stared after him as his tall and lean rat figure padded across the false Savannah.  
  
"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" A huge cloud of purple smoke formed directly in front of Megavolt, he stopped walking. "I am the litter in the lion's cage! I am Dark-"  
  
"meat duck." Megavolt finished, lifting his gloved hands and sending a couple of sparks into the slowly clearing musk. Megavolt grumbled to himself, and continued walking in his hunched over way with the battery clinging to his back. Darkwing slowly emerged from the smoke, more gray than white now.  
  
"Did you want boneless?" He muttered insensibly as he fell onto his stomach. Fell shook her head, just what she needed. 


	4. Trixie & Moulin Rogue

Felicia climbed her way out of the enclosure to the applause of many. She sighed as Darkwing Duck jumped up beside her.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. All in a day's work!" He said bowing and placing a hand over his heart in an attempt at being sentimental. Suddenly, a starch white crane waddled up to Fell, and shoved a microphone in her face.  
  
"You just stood up to one of St. Canard's most evil supervillians! How do you feel?" Fell looked up and to her right as a large furry sound mike neared her. She sighed, and pushed past the badly dressed reporter, his sound and light crew, and his camera man. "Huh," Johnston said, and then turned to the camera. "Being a zoo manager must not be all it's cracked up to be." He said, dripping with fake sympathy. Fell decided not to grace that with a retort, and headed to her office. The rest of the employees were trying to clean out the zoo so she had a nice peaceful walk to her office. She quickly shoved her things in her gray side-pack, and headed towards the door, nearly running head-first into Trixie.  
  
"Oh, sorry Trix." She said with a sigh. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just coming to make sure you were okay." Fell smiled kindly, young Trixie had been in foster care her entire life, and as soon as she'd hit the age of eighteen, she was kicked out onto the streets, and met up with Fell. She'd kind of looked up to her as an older sister, her only real friend. Fell nodded, and closed the door, locking it as she turned to the swan and put a kind paw on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Trixie, I'm fine. I told you dolts he wouldn't do anything." She smiled, and the two walked towards the parking lot. Trixie chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, Rose lost a bet." Fell laughed, and tossed her stuff into her beat up old Saturn.  
  
"I'm not surprised." She smiled, and climbed into the car, rolling down the window as she closed the door. "Listen, Trix, why don't you relax a little. You've been really tense lately."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's this huge search for my parents, the agency still hasn't found anything, and I'm getting agitated." Fell nodded and started the engine.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Trixie. Have a good one."  
  
"You too Fell." Felicia smiled and pulled out of the parking lot, her thoughts still on the swan. She felt so bad for her, out on her own at that young age, without any friends or family. She knew that if she wasn't so shy, she could easily make friends, but she was incredibly anti-social. As Fell pulled into a traffic light, she flicked on her radio.  
  
"... to look forward too. We've just received late breaking news about the strange appearance of the supercharged supervillain Megavolt today at our fair city's biggest zoo. Our man Johnston is on the field. Johnston? What's the deal?" Fell let out a loud groan, Johnston was that stupid crane reporter at the zoo. She looked at her clock, it hadn't even been three hours yet, and the news was already crawling all over the story. Darkwing Duck hadn't helped much either, come to think of it, he'd made matters worse by getting fried like that. Fell had a strange feeling that if they'd just let Megavolt alone, he would have sat for a while, and then left without doing anything. Well, no, he might have taken a few of the light bulbs from the street lights on his way out, but nothing harsh like burning the hero of the city to a pile of smoldering duck flesh.  
  
"Well, at exactly two thirty five this afternoon, the notorious cross- wired supervillain known as Megavolt, was seen at St. Canard's B.A.B.Z's very own giraffe enclosure. The brave manager of the zoo, Ms. Felicia Fuhr, entered the enclosure and negotiated with him. No sooner had he advanced, surely ready to rip the poor vixen limb from limb, our heroic hero Darkwing Duck, showed up to save the day. But no sooner had he-" Fell growled deep in her chest, and flicked off her radio, deciding to listen to her "Moulin Rogue" soundtrack the rest of the trip home. 


	5. Lovable Megsy..

Megavolt yawned, and slumped into his lighthouse, the door closing behind him as he literally crawled up the stairs. He, still crawling, flopped onto his back on his old couch, and closed his eyes. He groaned as his computer beeped at him.  
  
"No, I don't want to take my goggles off." He mumbled. "No.. it's not bad for my eyes ..... they'll be closed!.....I don't care what you...... hey...... hey... .watch it Egove!" He growled, flipping to his side angrily, and glaring at his laptop who was sitting lazily on his table. He gasped. "Why did you have to go and bring that up! It wasn't my fault I...... no.. I wasn't even trying to make bagels I..... That I didn't need to know.... No I don't care.... well.. no! Stop twisting my words!...... I did not!.... Shut up!..... What have I told you about your language!.........OOoooooo!.... Hey, I didn't bring him into this conversation that was all-...... Just shut up already!" He growled, and turned his back to his angry laptop. The computer beeped a few choice words. "What have you been doing at night to be learning phrases like that?" He mumbled without turning around. He slowly turned, his laptop has turned it's back to him. "Awww, Egove I'm sorry!" The laptop didn't respond. He reached out to touch it, and it turned itself off. He stared at it for a few minutes, sitting up now. He sighed, and curled back up on the couch, into a little ball. He started to close his eyes, then stopped, and took his goggles off, placing them on the table next to Egove, then fell asleep on his rickety old couch. 


	6. A Fuhr-ocious Situation

Felicia awoke the next morning groggy and slightly appalled at her very strange dreams. She dreamt about a little Indian guy called "Little Running Gag", and he'd followed her around, all night. It was really annoying. She yawned, and slithered out of the blankets into her robe. She walked into her bathroom, and took a nice, long, hot shower before dressing in a nice pair of bell-bottomed and grass-stained jeans she'd been able to wear since she was sixteen, and a baggy black men's shirt. She yawned, and decided she could drive, no matter the fact that she was in a day-dreamy mode, and actually passed the zoo... twice.  
  
She stumbled into her office, tired and a bit agitated, though she didn't know why. She'd gotten a good amount of sleep, and had a nice hot shower, but she had that awful nagging feeling that it was going to be a bad day.  
  
"Lovely," She said aloud, answering her own thoughts, and was about to take her book out to start reading, yuck, when Trixie burst into the room.  
  
"Fell! You've gotta get down to the lion's enclosure, Sambe's gotten himself tangled in a camera strap!" The young swan yelled, breathing heavily as if she'd just run a marathon. This woke Fell up.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" She ran out of her office, Trixie trailing behind her. "What's he got tangled?"  
  
"His front right paw, his mid-section, and his back left paw. His mother is right there, but she won't touch him, so you might want to bring a tranq. gun!" She shouted helpfully as the vixen jumped into the drivers seat of the parks' jeeps.  
  
"Well, at least I know it's going to be a good day." She said, peppy and sarcastic as she waved Trixie into the jeep beside her. "There are two tranq guns in the box behind my seat," she said, starting up and taking off down the bumpy, dirt and pebble covered roads towards the big cats' habitat. Trixie leaned into the back seat, and sat back forward, now holding two huge guns, she shuddered slightly.  
  
"Um," She swallowed.  
  
"Yes Trixie, I need you to go into the enclosure with me, to watch my back." Fell said softly, putting her paw on the swan's wing comfortingly. "I doubt you'll even have to use that, most of the lions know when to back off." She pulled the jeep into the employee's only section, and parked it behind the door to the lion's cage. She turned to Trixie, and deciding to lighten the mood, put on her best Rambo face, and held her gun long ways across her chest. "Let's go." She kicked open the door, hearing the girl give a small nervous chuckle as she followed behind her, shaking a bit.  
  
Trixie swallowed hard again, she just couldn't bring herself to use a gun, even if it was just a tranq. She shivered, partly because she was scared, and also because she'd just looked up at the huge cement wall that separated the lions from the customers. It wasn't at all like the giraffe enclosure, that one had low walls, but only because the giraffes didn't ever leave, and even if they did, they didn't pose a threat. Lions on the other hand were a totally different story. Angry, powerful, temperamental, and incredibly territorial. She shuddered again, and saw the gathering audience of little kids and parents at the railings above, shouting, waving, pointing and gasping.  
  
"Trix," She snapped her attention to Fell who had put her paw on her shoulder again, she smiled slightly. "Ok Trix, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go ahead and get Sambe's mom with a tranq., then I'm gonna go in, but I need you to stay with me, and watch all directions while I try and free our little trouble maker before his mom decides the tranq. just isn't enough." Trixie nodded, and swallowed, Fell pointed to the tree they were behind. "Go ahead and climb up the first few branches, this lioness is old, and she won't be able to climb, but she may just run at us." Trixie's mouth dropped a foot, and she made a soft, whimpering noise, then complied. Fell crouched down beside the tree, and brought the gun over her shoulder. She aimed, and pulled the trigger. 


	7. Red & Blue Feathers

A thunderous roar broke through the mumbling crowd, and quieted them instantly. It was very eerie, and Trixie could only hear it, she'd closed her eyes as soon as she'd entered the tree. She heard the spectators gasp, and hugged the tree closer. She heard another roar, and the gun pop. Four twigs snapped in front of the tree, and the cub mewed louder. Two male lions roared from the other side of the enclosure. Fell's gun popped again, then... silence.  
  
Trixie slowly opened her eyes to the applause of the people above. Fell was trying not to show she was enjoying herself, being the wild rambunctious type she was. Currently Trixie's boss was rolling the downed lioness onto her back, just showing off it really wasn't necessary. Trixie slowly climbed down from the tree, and noted two tranq. bullets protruding from the lioness' shoulders. She walked up to Fell, who smiled, and made her way towards the struggling, mewing kitten. Trixie passed the sleeping lioness with extreme caution, and made her way over to Fell, standing behind her, and very alert.  
  
"Shh, Sambe, it's ok." Fell said, setting her gun behind the very young cub, and reaching out to touch him. He continued mewing, and backing from her. He'd really gotten himself into trouble this time. She started to work on removing the straps.  
  
Trixie looked at her tranq. gun, and removed one of the bullets, her eyebrows stitching together as she noticed something weird about the colors of the feathers on the bullets. She strained to remember... she knew it was something important.. the red feathers meant one thing.. and these, the blue.. meant another....  
  
Trixie screamed, and promptly fainted. 


	8. A Malfunction....

Meanwhile, at the railing leading to the giraffe enclosure, Megavolt was feeling daring, and had ventured back to the zoo two days in a row. And it wasn't really because he was feeling daring, it was because he had no recollection of being here the day before, but he did remember meeting a very stubborn fox, and made his way back here after running into a lamppost.. literally.  
  
He hadn't expected a warm-welcome, but he didn't even get one look as he wondered out in the open today. The place seemed deserted.  
  
"Well, all the better for us, right Cir Kit?" He looked down at the toaster in his arms. Cir Kit had made a big deal out of coming with Megavolt today, he'd fallen yesterday and dented himself, and insisted that he needed T.L.C... of course he had to explain to Megavolt what T.L.C meant.  
  
"Here they are, Cir old buddy." Megavolt said, smiling as he leaned against the railing, setting Cir Kit down beside him. The giraffes were ambling about lazily.  
  
"Oh my lord!"  
  
"Where is Darkwing!"  
  
"Somebody call Darkwing Duck!" Megavolt heard shouting, and rambling about Darkwing, somebody must have finally noticed him. He turned slowly with a groan, hands up...  
  
"Listen I.... don't see anybody.." Megavolt stuttered, surprised when the streets were empty. He turned to look at Cir Kit. The toaster was silent. Megavolt cocked his head to one side, and heard a scream. He sighs, and takes off towards the scream, not running... more like.. speed walking. He slowed, seeing a huge crowd gathered around the lion's exhibit.  
  
"Mommy, look! It's a big rat!" A little Labrador girl snickered, pulling on her mother's sleeve. "He's got a battery on his back!" The child's mother turned slowly, dreading what lay behind her. Megavolt crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for the woman to drag her eyes from his boots to the sparking tip of his hat.  
  
"Are you done yet?" He mumbled.  
  
"Iiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" In answer to his question, the mother grabbed her child, and ran from the zoo, starting an avalanche of bad reactions, screams, and generally, the parting of the Red Sea as Megavolt walked forward towards the railing.  
  
"Well, what have w-" He stopped, and his jaw dropped. Down in the lion's enclosure was mad chaos. Under one of the large trees, a small white female swan was sprawled out, like she fainted, but as Megavolt strained his vision, he saw three claw marks on her face, she'd been hit. Towards the wall more was that fox he'd seen earlier, this time she was on her back, trying to ward off a very, very angry, very, very large lion. He couldn't see most of her under the cat's huge mane, and sighed. He looked around, and saw no clear way into the area, so he took off his extension cord, and tied one end to the railing. He jumped over the railing and began to slide down. He stopped half-way, wondering why he was even going to do this in the first place, putting himself in danger to save someone? He shrugged, and kept going, bored enough to save someone for entertainment right now. He landed, and slowly reeled in his cord.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaa," He looked over, and gasped, stumbling backwards, he'd taken his sweet old time, and now the lion was winning. He growled, and his hat sparked, sending yellow bolts from one prong to another.  
  
"Stupid feline!" He screamed, walking forward with ever raising hands. He lifted his hands over his head, and directed a bolt at the cat, at the very instant that he stepped on a camera entangled kitten, and tripped.  
  
Normally, his zaps sounded like this: Zzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaappppppp! But this one, went:  
  
Ccccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkkkk!  
  
"Not good," Though a very, unusually drowsy Megavolt. "Not good.." 


	9. A Lightning Bolt

As he looked up, Megavolt was shocked speechless at what he saw.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
His goggles were covered in smoke and ash. He was glad he was wearing them suddenly, he'd almost forgotten them when he woke up this morning. He took them off, and blinked, the air around him was no better. He could only see a huge smoke and ash cloud. It was impossible to see anything. He stood shakily, feeling incredibly drained, and not knowing why. He remembered what he'd just done, but had no idea why he would feel this worn out, it wasn't even a high charged zap!  
  
He rubbed the goggles with his gloves, and put them back over his eyes as he coughed and waved away the smoke. He tripped on something, and looked down to see what was left of the camera and a tranq. gun. He reached down and picked the items up, burnt beyond recognition. He gulped, if this happened to these, what had happened to the swan, the lion and the fox?  
  
He heard a cough, a high-pitched, very petite and feminine cough, and turned to his left. It was the swan girl. She stumbled into the small clearing he'd made by waving his hands in the air, and gasped, stepping backwards but inhaling a big mouthful of smoke, and gagging. Megavolt glared at her.  
  
"The exit is that way, go." He mumbled, she nodded, and took off, disappearing into the smoldering gray air. Megavolt sighed, but forgot about the smoke, and ended up inhaling a big bunch himself. He began to cough so loud he didn't hear the growling, hissing and sparking.  
  
Slowly in the smoke cloud behind him a pair of glowing yellow eyes submerged, glaring evilly all around as if they were seeing everything, and nothing at all. Slowly it stepped into the clearing, and growled deep in it's throat.  
  
This growl Megavolt heard, and he slowly turned, and stumbled back as he did.  
  
Standing before him was the same vixen from before.. only.. not...  
  
She was taller now, Megavolt's height exactly. He didn't know where to look, where to start taking in the detail. While before hand she had been rather small, she was now well-built. She still maintained most of her coloring, but was now redder, and not as ashen. Her curly brown hair had been transformed into a curly brown mane like the lions that fell to her shoulders enveloping her neck and head. The bases of her ears were hidden under the mane sea, but the tips shot up, spiked and pointed. Megavolt, still on the ground, looked at her face. It was still the same... for the most part. Her eyes were a bit longer, more cat-like, and lacked any signs of real intelligence.. it was as if she was now under a trance, completely at a loss. Her eyes were still the same unnatural yellow, and glowed like a happy, and free light bulb on an empty night. Then something small caught his attention, on the right side of her cheeks, right before a tuft of creamy colored fur, was a small mark...  
  
A lightning bolt. 


	10. What Is A Botanist?

"I...uh.." Megavolt started, standing and brushing himself off. He didn't get to say anything else for at that moment the lion/vixen roared. Megavolt knew that if he wasn't wearing his hat, he would've gone deaf. She leap forward and pummeled her large paws into his shoulders, knocking him back onto the ground, and digging her claws into the straps of his battery pack.  
  
"Yipes!" He whined, and used her own momentum to flip her over, he stood quickly, and turned. She was gone. The gray smoke cloud had eaten her... she was invisible. Megavolt turned quickly, on high alert. A twig snapped behind him, and he turned just in time to see the large form fly over his head, and take off into the smoke cloud again.  
  
Megavolt decided not to wait for her to jump back into his view, so he took off, waving his hands in the air, and pushing the smoke and ash from his way. He eventually found the employee's exit, and broke down the locked door, quickly rushing into the clear air.  
  
"Aahhh," He sighed deeply.  
  
"Where is she?!" He turned quickly, hearing a gun cock, and a high- feminine voice shriek. It was the swan, and she was now holding a tranq. gun, rather shakily might I add. Megavolt put his hands in the air, and felt his battery start to slip.  
  
"If you're talking about the fox girl.. I dunno... I really don't." He quickly reached for his falling battery, and caught it as the swan jerked, sending a tranq. bullet into Megavolt's exposed shoulder. He flinched, but quickly pulled it out, and ran away as the swan stared in horror.  
  
Megavolt ran out of the zoo as fast as he could, carrying his battery. Scared. Scared of what? He really didn't know. Now-a-days, only two things scared him; Negaduck and water, this was neither H20 or his insane boss. But none-the-less, he was the most scared he'd ever been in his life. He continued running blindly. He had some vague conception that the lighthouse was this way, but he really wasn't thinking about it. He clutched his battery tighter as it dawned on him that he was responsible for whatever happened to her.. he was responsible for it. He became vaguely aware of the pain in his shoulders when..  
  
"Ooof!"  
  
"Ugh!" He ran muzzle-first into somebody. His battery fell from his paws, and tumbled behind the blockage in the sidewalk.  
  
"You okay Sparky? You look spooked?" 


	11. In English.. Please?

Megavolt looked up as his partner in.. the not-so-criminal things he did, offered him a hand... well, more like a leaf. Reginald Bushroot pulled Megavolt to his boots, and proceeded to brush himself off.  
  
"Why are you running?" He asked again. "Is it Darkwing? Is there a storm on the way?"  
  
"No.. Um..." Megavolt searched his memory for the right words to phrase this in as he reached down to pick up and cradle his battery. "Well, to make a long story short,"  
  
"Uhuh?"  
  
"The other day I was at the zoo, talking to the giraffes. You see, when I was little I was liberating my giraffe brethren, this was before I became aware of the slavery holding my bright friends. Plus giraffes are good listeners. And they have purple tongues! But I was sit.. no... what was I doing? Standing.. no.... swimming.. no....Yeah, I was sitting, sitting in a tree, and talking to the giraffes. So this vixen girl walks in, apparently she works there, but anyway, she wasn't scared of me at all! She even yelled at me and told me to leave! So, so I told her off! No.. wait... yeah, I did... I think.... I don't remember, anyway, it's not important, so she said someone called Darkwing Duck, and I really didn't feel like dealing with him because giraffes, as we all know, are not very good listeners, so they weren't really helpful.. they kept walking away.. so.. I decided to leave.. but I ran into Darkwing anyway..... he gives me his whole 'I am the terror' spiel, and I fry him. Then leave. So, I get home and Egove is mad at me still, because I was mean to Cir Kit... speaking of that stupid toaster, he's still at the zoo... hopefully someone will turn him in, a night in the lost and found should do him good.... so Egove is still mad a me, and he's yelling at me, and I finally just ignore him and go to sleep.. or is it he ignores me and he goes to sleep? I don't remember. So, I woke up today, and decided to go back to the zoo, and I was about to go back to my favorite tree.. when I hear screaming and yelling. Well, given the fact that I'm a supervillian, and not in disguise...... I figure that they are yelling about me, so I turn around, all ready for a fight... but nobody's there.. So I follow my keen sense of hearing, and find a huge crowd by the lions' place. I'm just about to investigate, when a little puppy turns and sees me.. and she just has to go and scream.. and then everyone screams, and runs, and screams, and runs, and screams and runs.... well, I somehow managed to get.. no.. wait, everyone moved out of my way, that's how I managed it... so, I get to the railing and I look in and there's a swan girl under a tree, she's been hit by a lion.. and then there's the fox girl from the other day, and there is a big lion about ready to tear her limb from limb! My kind of guy! But hey, she stood up to me, so I figured I owed her something for given me a laugh... so I made my way into the enclosure.. and... wait.. then what... don't tell me! Don't give me any hints!............ Okay tell me.. NO! Wait! I got it! Hah! All on my own.... So, I go to zap her.. but I guess my zap malfunctioned because I woke up a minute or so later.. I guess..on my back.. and I'm blind! No.. no.. wait, I wasn't blind the smoke just made my goggles all fogged up. So I can't see, and I stand up, and that swan girl wakes up.. and I tell her just to leave.. and so she does.. and all the sudden I hear this growling.. like a demonic sound.. and I turn, and there's the vixen girl! But she's not a vixen girl anymore! She's part fox part lion! I guess my malfunction combined the two of them.. so now she has this really cool mane! But she's ... I don't know.. you know how my brain got fried? I guess her's did too, and she didn't look like she knew who she was, or where she was or what she was... I don't even know what she was! So she attacked me, and left, and then I left..... and I ran back into the swan girl.... and she shot me... and then I ran here.. and ran into you... but I was really running because I just kind of realized that this whole thing is my fault...... Did I mention giraffes are really good listeners?"  
  
Bushroot just stared. Megavolt looked up from his battery to his baffled friend.  
  
"Oh," He said simply, running a leafy hand through his petals.  
  
"Well I have to go..." Megavolt stumbled forwards. "Rech...ar....ge...." Bushroot stepped forward, and caught Megavolt and his battery as he tumbled forward.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"Just a little..." 


	12. Painful Confusion

She ran through the zoo for hours, tearing down anything, and everything that stood in her way. She was more than angry. She didn't know who she was, where she was, and judging by her strange looks: why she was. All she remembered was waking up in a cloud of smoke, and running muzzle first into the yellow clothed rat. She felt an uncontrollable hatred for him, yet at the same time, a strong respect and admiration. She was so confused. So confused. It was painful. She ran head first into a brick wall, then literally crawling on her stomach, laid down by the wall in the alley. She didn't care that her wild mane fell into her eyes, and covered most of her upper torso. She closed her eyes, but her pounding headache continued. She ached all over now that she wasn't thinking about anything. She felt like she'd been burned, she felt hot, and ashy. She shot up as she felt her eyes burn, and a small trickle of water fall over her muzzle. She reached up with her paw, and wiped it away.  
  
"Wh..." She started, amazed, was she leaking? Dying? Why was water pouring from her eyes! And why did her throat ache so? She let out a loud, agonizing sob, and fell back down onto her stomach, in so much pain she didn't care that her eyes were leaking. She'd already been hit with two fragmented memories, none of which made any sense, or connected to each other in anyway.  
  
The first one she was standing up on two legs, like she'd been able to do a few minutes ago though having no recollection of knowing how to. She was talking to a small girl, a small white swan girl, who fidgeted nervously with a huge gun. The gun enraged her, and she quickly tried to forget the memory.  
  
In the second memory, she was on all fours, and knew that she had to protect her land, her family, from the intruders. The intruder directly in front of her was a small vixen girl, torturing one of HER cubs! This made her almost as mad as the gun had, but she couldn't remember any more of either of them.  
  
She pulled herself up shakily, and roared. She began to pant, and fell over into the muck and cold water, exhausted. 


	13. Mina's Big Intro!

"Would you stop doing that!" Bushroot said, standing up and jumping a few times. The pacing Megavolt stopped, and turned to look at him, confused.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Nevermind..." Bushroot sighed, and sat back down, resting his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands. Megavolt sat down on the floor, lazily. He began to stare at the carpet, still feeling an odd responsibility, this strange feeling it was his fault, so he had to do something. He and Bushroot had gotten back, and he'd helped Megavolt recharge, and no sooner had then sat down, then Kevin (Megavolt's T.V.), turned on the news. Apparently Megavolt's 'newest creation', as the newscaster so wonderfully dubbed her, had torn apart the zoo, and rushed into the street in a roaring rampage. They had pictures.  
  
"Why am I not surprised..." Megavolt's head snapped up as his young cousin, Mina walked into the room. She stood by the fireplace, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at them angrily and tapping her boot against the floor. Megavolt cocked his head to one side, confused. Mina sighed and sat down next to Bushroot with a small grin.  
  
"Mina, what are you doing up?" Megavolt asked finally, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" She said, looking at his blank face. "Nevermind." She sighed, and brought her boots up onto the couch, sitting exactly like her older cousin. Bushroot looked at her, then to Megavolt, then back to her and shook his head. "You guys are so loud. I can hear you whining a mile away,"  
  
"Watch it small fry."  
  
"Spark-plug!"  
  
"Small fry!"  
  
"Socket brains!"  
  
"Small fry!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Bushroot said, standing again. He sighed and sat back down. "Ok, now, stop fighting." He looked at Mina, then Megavolt. The little girl stuck her tongue out at her cousin, then crossed her arms over her chest. Megavolt sighed, and mumbled something to himself.  
  
"So, who is this 'she' you guys are rambling about?" Megavolt looked up at Mina, and growled slightly.  
  
"Go to bed Mina." He mumbled. "I tell you tomorrow."  
  
"You're not my father, Elmo." She said harshly, using his first name as opposed to the name he went by now.  
  
"Mina!" He stood, and sighed then sat back down. "A..... just someone we.. ran into." He finished slowly. Bushroot decided not to say anything, he had questions, but obviously Megavolt didn't want Mina to know about the vixen, so his questions would have to wait. 


	14. A Familiar Voice

"I... I don't know where she went. That's why I called you, that's why I'm talking to you. Isn't it your job to find her?" A flustered and angry Trixie said, the loudest and the angriest she'd been in a long time. She was shaking, partly from nerves and partly from anger as she broke her stare from the huge chow police officer in front of her. He sighed, and stood up, walking towards her.  
  
"We're doing everything we can, but it's kind of hard considering the fact that only three people were in that enclosure: You, who apparently didn't see anything, Felicia Fuhr who is now missing, and Megavolt, a supervilian." Trixie took a deep breath. "Now, I want you to go home," He said kindly, stepping forward and putting a comforting paw on her shoulder. "And relax. I'll call you as soon as we hear anything." She nodded, and left slowly, feeling even more uncomfortable than before.  
  
The empty streets were dark, and well, empty. Trixie couldn't help but shudder. She suddenly heard something, like big, huge, hairy, claw lined paws splashing around in the puddles. She stopped, and tried to clear her mind, she was just paranoid. Nothing was there. Nobody was there. She heard the sound again, and started to walk faster. The sound followed her. She tore into a run, not caring who saw, or what they thought. She slipped and hit the ground hard. Very hard.  
  
She whined, and reached up to rub her throbbing head. As she opened her eyes, she screamed, realizing that she wasn't alone.  
  
Looming above her was a dark form. A cold and damp paw suddenly clamped itself over her beak, she tried to scream again, and squirmed around on the ground, but then felt another paw on her stomach, holding her down. The figure shook it's head.  
  
"Listen... I know you're scared.. but I'm not going to hurt you..." The voice sounded pained, but familiar. "I need your help.." It slowly removed it's paw from her beak as her eyes widened.  
  
"Fell?" 


	15. Reggie Has A Moment

Bushroot yawned, and sat up, stretching out his vines quietly, the other two occupants of the room were still sound asleep. Bushroot smiled to himself. Megavolt had stayed up, watching as Mina slowly drifted off to sleep, then fell asleep himself. He still lay there, curled up in an uncharacteristically cute ball. As Bushroot drifted off, Mina woke up, and curled up next to him, soon falling asleep. As he watched them sleeping, Bushroot couldn't help but think how incredibly alike he and Megavolt were. They had both been outcasts, science geeks in life, before their accidents, and even now, afterwards, they were still the most non- villainous of them all. Bushroot spending all his time trying to make a friend, and Megavolt set on his insane mission to free oppressed light bulbs everywhere. The both of them had developed a very trusting friendship over the years, and now spent most of their free time together, mostly talking about science. Occasionally one would ask the other for their opinion on a new thing-a-ma-jig. Bushroot shifted in the old couch, and yawned again. He heard a small squeak, and a tiny yawn, looking down at the rug, he saw Mina stir slightly.  
  
"Wh..." He stood and walked over to her, giving her the signal to be quiet, and pointed to Megavolt. She nodded tiredly, and stood up shakily. She toppled over and Bushroot caught her. He sighed as she fell back asleep, and he picked her up, carrying her to the small room Megavolt had prepared for her. He put her into her bed, and she whined, and curled up. He smiled and pulled the blankets over her shoulder. Walking back into the main room, he lapsed into a bit of a day-dream.  
  
"Thanks," He snapped up, and looked at the standing Megavolt as he walked to the couch. The rat yawned, and stretched, then took a seat on a stool as Bushroot flopped back down on the couch. A silence followed that was not comfortable, but then again not uncomfortable. Bushroot had to break it.  
  
"Megavolt, what.. I mean, do you have any idea what exactly happened to her?"  
  
"Who? Mina?" Megavolt said with a slightly shaky tone that Bushroot had never heard before in his voice. Bushroot shook his head.  
  
"No, the vixen girl?" Megavolt nodded.  
  
"I think I know exactly what happened." Bushroot looked at him expectantly. Silence.  
  
"Um, Megavolt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"What?" Bushroot sighed.  
  
"You said you knew what happened to the vixen...?"  
  
"Oh," He paused and took a breath. "Well, my guess is that when I zapped her, something interfered with my electricity, and somehow caused it to turn backwards. My aim also must have been off, or the lion moved, because it hit both of them simultaneously, and broke them into pieces, basically. But because of the high voltage of the shot, it re-arranged their DNA, using the bits from one that the other lacked."  
  
"So the malfunction created a whole.. new person?" Megavolt nodded slowly. "Well, then what happened to the vixen and the lion?" He asked slowly, realizing the answer as he finished the question. His companion looked at him with strangely sad and guilty eyes.  
  
"They died." 


	16. Cir Kit

Bushroot started to say something, but decided against it seeing the blank look on Megavolt's face. He stood suddenly.  
  
"I'm going to get Jocie to fix my costume." He stood, leaving the baffled Bushroot on the couch. "Please Jocie!" Bushroot turned his head slightly. "No.. no... I just need you to... no.... hey! .... I just ... just........" There was a long pause. "That's lovely Jocie, but I just want you to sew up this... Oh, yeah, oh. Thank you........ How long?" Bushroot heard Megavolt sigh, and then stomp his way back into the main room. "She is so emotional sometimes." Bushroot turned around to see Megs not wearing his costume for once. He had donned plain denim jeans, and an old, singed lab coat. He walked over, and removed his plug hat, and his goggles, setting them on the table next to Egove. He shook his head slightly, and wiggled his ears.  
  
Ears?  
  
Bushroot couldn't help but grin, so Megsy DID have ears. Bushroot stood, and caught the lab coat and brown hat Megavolt tossed his way.  
  
"What's all this for?" He said while pulling the coat on.  
  
"I have to go get Cir Kit, I figured you'd want to come. It'd probably get really quiet here since there aren't any plants for you to talk to." Bushroot nodded, and carefully pulled the hat over his purple petals. Megavolt stood, and watched as Bushroot headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bushroot smacked himself in the head with a small groan.  
  
"We're going to get Cir Kit, from the zoo."  
  
"Oh! Good idea!" Megavolt said, following him out the door, and closing it behind him. "Why didn't I think of that?" 


	17. This Is Why You Don't Talk To Strangers....

"I.. I've already told you! I don't know what happened to you! I don't know you! And I d-don't know how to fix it!" Trixie cried, hiding her face in her wings. She had made the mistake of trusting the person she thought was Felicia. She had taken her back to her apartment, but was in for a surprise. The creature had seemed so sad, willing to talk, like Felicia, but she'd instantly turned into a mad and violent thing. Trixie was now tied to a chair in her kitchen, the thing was leaning over her, it's claws refraining, barely, from piercing her skin. She had asked over and over again how they knew each other, what happened to her, and how did she fix it? The frightened swan had no answers.  
  
The creature roared so loud Trixie screamed in pain as her ears rang.  
  
"How do I know you? HOW!" She screamed, pushing the chair so hard it fell backwards into the kitchen floor. Trixie screamed again, unable to stop her head from contacting with the floor. She felt the hot burning of tears.  
  
"I.. I don't know you!" She managed to sob. The creature was now on all fours, and crawled over to sit on it's haunches in front of Trixie.  
  
"But.. I remember you.. I've seen you..." It whimpered quietly. "I... we... You know me! I know you do.. STOP LYING!" It roared again, and leapt, it's front paws landing on either side of the terrified swan's head. She started to cry.  
  
"I'm not lying!" She gasped as the creature reached up, and touched a tear. She growled, and bared evil looking fangs. "HELP!" Trixie screamed suddenly as her door flew open. Apparently the neighbors down stairs had heard.  
  
"What's goin..." The mallard family from down-stairs gasped as they saw the creature. She looked up at them with a demonic hiss, and turned, jumping out the window. They heard her roar in pain as she hit the ground, five floors below. 


	18. You Don't Mess With Megs' Toaster..

"Yes! A Toaster!" Megavolt growled, leaning over the counter. The young hawk behind the desk, sighed, and looked Megavolt straight in the eyes.  
  
"I think you're brain's been fried."  
  
"More times than you can imagine.." Bushroot added helpfully from behind Megavolt. The hawk began laughing.  
  
"And he's got the hair to prove it!" He slammed his fist into the counter, laughing. He stopped abruptly. "No, there is no toaster here." Megavolt's jaw dropped.  
  
"Why you little!" He leapt onto the counter, but before he could do anything, Bushroot reached up, and grabbed his lab coat, pulling him back to the ground.  
  
"A fight! Finally, some action!" The trio turned as a stark white crane and a crew of about fifteen ran over.  
  
"Ok, three, two... one.." The wolf behind the camera indicated to the crane, who'd situated himself in front of the three.  
  
"Hello, I'm Johnston, St. Canard's very own, live at B.A.B.Z where an employee is being brutally attacked by two..." He turned slowly to look at Bushroot and Megavolt, then back to his camera. "Two horribly clad men searching for a toaster."  
  
"Hey! I beg to differ, I'm fine.." The hawk said, jumping from over the counter to stand with Bushroot and Megavolt.  
  
"No you're not son, he could've beaten you senseless..." Johnston said, smiling at the camera. His crew nodded. The hawk turned to Bushroot, who turned to Megavolt.  
  
"Prepare to be re-wired!" He said, and lifted his hands, only to let them fall back to his side in embarrassment. "Eheh... I forgot my battery.." He said, and shrugged.  
  
"Get 'em boys!" Bushroot said, lifting his hands into the air. The group looked around.. but nothing happened.  
  
"Oh, way to go. Who do you two think you are, Bushroot and Megavolt?" Johnston said, cackling. His crew was silent. "Ahem," He gave them glares, and then they too were laughing.  
  
"Um, is there a problem, Bushy?" Megavolt said, turning to look at Bushroot, who was smiling smugly.  
  
"Nope." He pointed to the large cloud of smoke in the distance. Suddenly, the laughing stopped as thunder was heard, only it wasn't exactly thunder. Johnston's crew turned around, and their eyes got as big as saucers as they saw the stampede of green things headed their way. They screamed, and leapt out of the way, as did the hawk, Bushroot and Megavolt. Leaving Johnston, with huge eyes and a drooping mike, in the way.  
  
"This concludes our broadcast..." He muttered as he was trampled. 


	19. *Dun dun dun* Negaduck

Megavolt and Bushroot slumped into the lighthouse, and flopped down on the couch. After Bushroot had sent the plants back, the duo were attacked by angry, psychotic, tree-dwelling rodents out for revenge. The two regarded each other, and started to laugh at their utterly destroyed outfits. The lab coats were shreds, as were Bushroot's hat and Megavolt's jeans. Suddenly, Megavolt stopped laughing.  
  
"What?" Bushroot said through peels of laughter.  
  
"Mina,"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I forgot about her! She should be up by now!" Megavolt quickly jumped to his feet, Bushroot doing the same, not understanding why the child sleeping in would be such a cause for alarm, but deciding not to ask.  
  
"She's like a walking alarm clock," Megavolt said as they walked down the hall to her make-shift bedroom. "She's always up at the same time, everyday.. always." Bushroot nodded.  
  
"Some of my friends are like that.." He continued to babble, but stopped when a surprised Megavolt stumbled backwards into him.  
  
"Mina?" He walked into the room seeing the empty bed and overturned lamp.  
  
"This can't be good," Bushroot mumbled, stepping into the room as well. The room looked like it had been turned up-side-down. Drawers were open, papers strewn about, and just about everything else in the room was cluttered on the floor.  
  
"She's gone!" Megavolt cried from the closet, emerging with one of Mina's hats in his hands. "I can't believe I left her here!" Suddenly, both villains were alerted by a loud beeping noise, and flashing lights from another room. They looked at each other, and took off for the cause of the trouble.  
  
"What!?" Megavolt cried, throwing open the door and entering yet another messy room. "Oh no.." Bushroot tried to peer over Megavolt's shoulder into the room, but it was useless. He sighed as Megavolt walked into the room, and to a small table. He turned, now holding a letter. The envelope was red, the paper inside black, and from what Bushroot could see, the ink was yellow.  
  
"Negaduck?" He breathed.  
  
"Negaduck...." Megavolt handed him the note, it said simply:  
  
I have Mina, and your sewing machine. Meet me and the rest of the fearsome five at my hideout, as soon as you get this. Oh, and I've got your costume, I figured I'd get a good laugh at you in normal rags.  
  
Negaduck  
  
P.S. bring the shushu with you. 


	20. A Married Duck

"I am not a shushu.." Bushroot mumbled for the fourth time as the duo walked into the kitchen towards the door. They had searched all of Megavolt's lighthouse in the attempt to find something to wear, since they both still had on their ripped up clothes from earlier. They ended up donning lab coats and yellow plaid pants. Fantastic. Something else for the others of the FF to pick on. Megavolt stopped, causing the musing Bushroot to run into him.  
  
"What?" Megavolt pointed to the telephone on the wall, the little 'message' light was blinking.  
  
"I've got a message?"  
  
"From Negaduck probably... Play it." Megavolt shuddered a bit at the thought of Negaduck calling him, then hit the play button slowly.  
  
"REGINALD BUSHROOT!" Megavolt started to laugh as the color drained from Bushroot's face. It was Lily, Bushroot's wife and she didn't sound happy. "Where have you been! You didn't come home last night, and I haven't heard from you! I certainly hope you're not doing anything you're going to regret.." Bushroot shook his head, as if he was talking with Lily. Megavolt promised himself he'd never.. ever act like that. "Call me... you know I worry."  
  
"yes dear.." Bushroot mumbled as the machine clicked off.  
  
"Yes dear!?" Megavolt burst into laughter. "Geez Reggie, you've got it bad.."  
  
"No I do not. I love Lily, and she loves me... So nayh."  
  
"Nayh? You've been hanging out with QJ.."  
  
"No I haven't!" Megavolt was about to reply, when he caught sight of the clock.  
  
"Yipes! We'd better get going! The letter said to get to Negaduck's as soon as we got the letter, it's been forty-five minutes!"  
  
"Well.. um.." Bushroot said as they made a mad dash for Megavolt's car. "He doesn't know when we got the letter... does he?" They looked at each other, and Megs quickly started the car. 


	21. Morphine...

She roared in pain again, and slumped into the side of the brick wall. She had a vague idea that if she could just get to the zoo, she would remember what to do for her broken forearm. She stumbled again, and growled to herself, she was walking on her back legs now, which she found oddly more comfortable since she'd broken her right arm.  
  
She leaned forward, and stumbled, her knees bent inwards, back onto the sidewalk and slowly, unsurely.. painfully, made her way to the zoo.  
  
She had had two more flashing memories, both different, but linking to the previous two. Somehow she had figured out that she was something of a clone.. something like that. She knew that she worked at.. or did work at... the zoo, but she was also an attraction at the zoo. She hissed at herself as she got tangled with confusion, and concentrated on walking.  
  
She fell onto three legs, carefully holding up her broken right arm. She looked up, barely managing to stay up, and tried to find a weak couple of bricks... a lose hinge, or something, anything that would let her get into the zoo without scaling the wall, and tumbling head over paws onto the ground below. She'd had enough of that already.  
  
She gathered herself up and heaved a great shove into the brick wall, and was thrown forwards into the rubble as it gave way, and opened for her. She gave herself a minute to recover, then clambered through the wall, landing gracefully on the other side.  
  
She took a minute, confused and not sure of where she was, then galloped off towards the office she oddly remembered.  
  
She squared her shoulders, and rammed again into the door, knocking it over and landing on top of it with another, agonizing roar. She made her way around the corner, into a dimly lit bathroom, and stopped. How was she remembering all this? HOW!? She shook her head as her arm trembled in pain, and decided to concentrate on fixing herself up before anything else.  
  
She rummaged through the cabinets and managed to make quite a mess before carrying a large roll of gauze bandages back into the office. She sat down on the edge of the desk, and proceeded to tie her arm in a sling, stopping only once to painfully force the memory of how to do it.  
  
She hissed, biting her tongue in the process. The pain still lingered, worse then before now that she had her arm propped up. She shifted painfully through her two memories, and managed to put up a link between two parts in them. In the first memory of her standing on two legs, she was holding a gun, in it was a bullet tipped with a blue feather, in the second memory of her on four legs, a lioness in the corner was stuck with one of the blue tipped bullets.  
  
Morphine.  
  
The word came out of nowhere, but it soothed her. She growled, and jumped through the window, as reckless as ever, and took off through the zoo. She was looking for the small room she'd seen in the first two-legged memory, the room that the gun came from.  
  
Morphine.  
  
Again, the word came.  
  
Pain-killer.  
  
AHAH!  
  
She dove into the scratchy old wooden wall, and shook herself free of dust and rubble as she stood up, trying to ignore the fierce pain in her arm.  
  
Morphine.  
  
Find the morphine.  
  
She told herself, and dove forward, throwing open the cabinet in the back of the room violently. She roared, seeing the millions of tiny bottles. She began the drawn-out task of taking out one bottle, reading it's label, then tossing it over her shoulder if it was not the right bottle. She had nearly reached the end, and was almost crushing the bottles as she picked them up in her frustration, when she caught sight of the small bottle labeled "Morphine." She howled in pleasure, and picked up the bottle. She froze.  
  
Now what?  
  
In both memories the morphine had been injected, so she couldn't very well expect it to work if she drank it. She howled in frustration, and overturned the cabinet, holding the morphine. She leapt onto the counter, her tail whipping back and forth in agitation. Using her only good arm, she began to rummage the remaining cabinets, finally discovering a medical cabinet, filled with needles, cotton swabs, and other means of doctor stuff.  
  
She quickly grabbed a needle, and filled it to the brim with the morphine. Her memories giving her no warnings against an overdose. She quickly injected the needle into her right arm, and instantly fell off the counter into the heap of broken bottles, and mixing liquids.. unconscious... overdosed... 


	22. DW & LP & TW & CP... I Hate Launchpad's ...

"So, Ms. Whitefeather, let me get this straight," Trixie sighed, trying not to lose her patience in front of the huge chow officer. She and her dim witted mallard neighbors were trying to tell the cop the story. He didn't believe them. "One of your friends, Ms. Felicia Fuhr, is missing, and the other night when you left here, you were attacked by a huge.. thing.. that you thought was Felicia. Only when you got back to your apartment, it turned out not to be her, but to look like her. Then it attacked you, said it knew you, even though you don't know it, then it jumped out the window when these three id- mallards, showed up?" Trixie nodded slowly.  
  
"I know..." She mumbled as the cop scoffed.  
  
"Well, actually, I do believe you."  
  
"What?" Trixie stood up, disbelieving. The cop smiled, and tossed a folder her way. She looked up at him with a questioning glance.  
  
"The other night, this mutant was seen, rampaging around the city. A few stupid idiots managed to get close enough to take pictures. She sounds a lot like the thing you described."  
  
"That's her!"  
  
"Well, then, good." He pointed to her shoulders. "We'll need to take some DNA samples from your cuts there, so we can figure out who.. or should I say, what.. it is." Trixie looked up at the kindly smiling chow.  
  
"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" The duo turned suddenly as a cloud of purple smoke billowed in from the door. "I am the one bulb on the rack of Christmas tree lights that won't light so that you get all frustrated. I am Darkwiiiiiinnnng Duuuck!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm LP!" Darkwing's partner mumbled through a beak-full of something. Trixie didn't want to ask.  
  
"So, good citizen, what troubles you?" Darkwing said, taking Trixie's hand and kissing it. She blushed slightly. The chow cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, Mr. Darkwing, it appears our villainous no-good-doer mutant from the other night attacked this poor girl after posing as a friend." The chow explained, tossing the folder at Darkwing, who fumbled to catch it.. and missed. The folder ended up in Launchpad's hands.  
  
"Geez, what happened to her?" He muttered, scratching his head.  
  
"Gimme that!" Darkwing yowled, jumping up and down trying desperately to take the folder from Launchpad. His partner reached down and gave it to him.  
  
"There ya go, DW." He said, and licked his lips.  
  
"Woah," The caped crusader mumbled.  
  
"Woah is right." The chow offered.  
  
"And you said this.. thing, posed as your friend?"  
  
"Yes, as Felicia! She looks so much like her!"  
  
"Yeah, she does," The officer said, pulling yet another file from his drawer, and tossing it to Darkwing, this time it managed to land on his fedora at least.  
  
"WOAH! That's a striking resemblance," He mumbled, and rubbed his beak. "This could only mean one thing, cloning. And there is only one villain in all of St. Canard who would even dare try that!"  
  
"Who's that DW?"  
  
"Non-other that the perpetually fried sewer rat, Megavolt." 


	23. Chewed Out.. Again...

"-stupid, dim-witted, goody-goody, poor excuses for bad guys! In fact, I deride your evil-doing abilities. No evil-doers are you!" Negaduck finished, taking a long, deep breath as he looked at his poor excuses for workers. They had all practically melted into their chairs, he'd been chewing them out for the past fifteen minutes. What fun!  
  
"Sorry boss!" Cried QuackerJack, holding his puppet protectively as the group settled back into their seats shakily. Negaduck enjoyed seeing the huge-eyed-full-fledged-fear looks on their faces.  
  
"Yeah! It won't happen again!" Bushroot whimpered in agreement.  
  
"Ditto!" Megavolt nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Four out of four villains beg; accept our apology!" Came the horribly informercial based voice of the Liquidator. Negaduck sighed, and turned the back of his chair to face them. Let them wiggle in fear, he thought to himself.  
  
Megavolt looked over at Mina, she and Jocie were tied up to two chairs, back-to-back, on the other side of the room. His younger cousin looked less than pleased, and glared at Negaduck from behind her gag.  
  
"B-b-boss?" QuackerJack ventured, after a few minutes of dead silence had lapsed.  
  
"What?!" Came an evil reply from the chair.  
  
"NEVERMIND!" The jester cried, trying his best to hide in his chair.  
  
"Does he have a reason for calling us here, dear?" Mr. Banana Brain rhymed quietly from the armrest of QuackerJack's chair. Megavolt shushed him.  
  
"Probably just to chew us out.." He mumbled.  
  
"Actually, Sparky," The group gulped as the chair turned to profile their leader. "I do have a reason for assembling you dolts here today." He reached onto his desk quickly, causing his aforementioned gang to shriek and pull backwards. He lifted his remote, cackling a bit at their jumpy nerves, and pushed the 'play' button. The group, including Mina in the corner, turned to look at a large T.V lowering from the ceiling. A newscast flashed onto the screen.  
  
"-local authorities beg the city-dwellers to lock their doors, and stay inside tonight. A mutant creature has been rampaging the city, taking down everything in it's way. Police have released no information as of yet, but the creature is suspected to be B.A.B.Z's very own, Dr. Felicia Fuhr. Subject of a prank gone bad? Spliced DNA of an experiment? Who knows." A few images of the mass destruction caused by the creature flashed across the screen. Negaduck hit another button, and the T.V clicked off and flew back into the ceiling.  
  
"That was nice, Vice." Said Mr. Banana Brain before QuackerJack clapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"But what has it got to do with us?" The Liquidator said, bubbling slightly. Negaduck turned his glare to Bushroot and Megavolt, who had sunken a bit into their seats.  
  
"Our little friends here know something they aren't telling us..." He prodded silently.  
  
"Come again, Ben?"  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT THAT DOLL UP!" Negaduck cried, turning to QuackerJack. He yelped, and sat on his puppet. "Don't lie to me, you two," He returned his gaze to Bushroot and Megavolt. "I saw the interesting little mark on it's cheek.. a lightning bolt. How quaint. Who is she?"  
  
"I.. I dunno.." Squeaked Megavolt.  
  
"I beg to differ.."  
  
"OK!" Megavolt cried as Negaduck stood, and looked at Mina. "I.. I kind of... well, spliced her together with a lion.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's a combination of a lion and a fox...." Silence. "It.. it was an accident!" He cried, as Negaduck stepped towards him.  
  
"Really, that's a shame." He took his seat again, and turned to face the fearsome four. "Listen up, here is what I want you to do. It's relatively simple, so if you mess it up... there's a chainsaw in the back with all of your names on it."  
  
"How'd ya manage to find a chainsaw like that!"  
  
"QUACKERJACK!" The other three cried instantly. Negaduck said nothing for a long time, enjoying the nervous looks and shifts of the fearsome four.  
  
"You are to break into the jail, and rescue our newest member."  
  
"WHAT!" Megavolt gasped, then yelped. "I mean.. uh.. you've talked to her?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then how do you know she-"  
  
"SILENCE!" The rat fell out of his chair, and scrambled back into it quickly. "I'm sure that after talking with me, she won't be able to refuse." He went into a fit of evil, cackling laughter as Megavolt and Bushroot exchanged worried looks. 


	24. Evil Spinning Rooms

She looked around the cell, it was still spinning. After an entire hour, it was still spinning. She had her eyes closed for the majority of the hour, but she figured that since she was awake it would eventually STOP SPINNING!  
  
She'd awakened some time this morning, still covered in the nasty liquids from the bottles, and being arrested. She'd tried to get up, to thrash some officers around, but to no avail. She'd become sick, dizzy, and blacked out again.  
  
Only to awake to a violently spinning cell wall. It was a padded wall, much like an asylum, but she knew that she was in jail and not an asylum. She shuddered, and slammed her head into the wall in a final attempt to stop the potent twirling of the room.  
  
She hit the floor with a sickening thud. 


	25. Little Running Gag

"OOooh, why do we have to take.. his car?" Megavolt whined from the back of the Liquidator's sedan.  
  
"Because Bushy and Quackie don't have cars, and survey says: your car stinks." Megavolt was about to protest, when he shot forward over the seat into Reggie's lap as Licky stopped the car rather abruptly.  
  
"What was that for-"  
  
"I am the terror-"  
  
"That flaps in the night. I am the rain on your Sunday picnic. I am DARKWING DUCK! WE KNOW!" The fearsome four shouted back at the baffled good- doer.  
  
"Yeah..." A silence followed. "What are you four up to? It can't be good knowing the likes of you! I should just arres-"  
  
"We're going to Maggie's.. uh.. performance, Lance." Mr. Banana Brain added cheerfully. Bushroot looked up.  
  
"Yeah, she's in Sleeping Beauty!"  
  
"Oh.. well then, I guess I'll let you g- who's that?" Darkwing said, cutting himself off and pointing to a small Indian in the front seat.  
  
"That would be Little Running Gag." Megavolt shouted from the back as he and Bushroot finally managed to untangle themselves.  
  
"Oh..." The mallard looked utterly baffled.  
  
"Hey, Dipwing Dork, Maggie's show starts in fifteen minutes... can we please get going?" Bushroot whined, leaning towards the window.  
  
"Oh, yeah yeah.. sure sure.." Darkwing waved them off.  
  
"Who was that DW?"  
  
"Oh, just the Fearsome Four."  
  
"Oh." Launchpad stared after them. "Where are they off to?"  
  
"Maggie's show."  
  
"Oh.. that's nice.." He paused, and took a bite of his sandwich. "Who's Maggie?"  
  
"Beats me." 


	26. The Fearsome Foursome?

"Ok... so..... are we gonna just burst in, or do we need a plan, Stan?" Mr. Banana Brain chided gleefully. The rest of the Fearsome Four groaned.  
  
"I say we do it the old fashioned way!" The Liquidator said, giving QuackerJack a playful punch on the shoulder.  
  
"Good idea.." Bushroot said, jerking a thumb behind them. "Because here comes SHUSH."  
  
"Oh, fantastic." Megavolt turned as the group ran into the jail. "Prepare to meet thy doom! Thou SHUSHy people!" He cried dramatically.  
  
"Must you?" Bushroot mumbled, dragging Megavolt into the jail as he shot bolts at the SHUSH cars.  
  
"Oh, I must.. I must."  
  
"Ok! Listen up, this is a stick up.." The Liquidator tapped QuackerJack's shoulder.  
  
"Rave rants, only time to say those lines, is during a real stick up..."  
  
"Oh, well then... IT'S PLAYTIME!" Quackie yelled, and the Fearsome Four started to act like a team.. for once. QuackerJack proceeded to round everyone up into a corner, and surrounded them with millions of tiny, chattering teeth. Bushroot jumped onto the counter, and waved some of the potted plants towards the doors, where they latched onto the handles, and held them shut fernly.. er.. I mean firmly. The Liquidator followed Megavolt over to the monitors.  
  
"Now.. if I just cross this.. and.." The bubbling canine backed up as Megavolt jerked with a small jolt of electricity. "There." They looked at the screen.  
  
"Sheesh... Talk about your fixer upper.." On the monitor was the vixen/lion creature. She was sprawled out on the floor of a padded cell, looking.. well, a bit ragged.  
  
"Wow..." Bushroot mumbled, peering over their shoulders. "She doesn't look good at all." Megavolt shook his head.  
  
"What is she, some type of mutant?" QuackerJack giggled, sitting up- side-down on the counter and making faces.  
  
"Hey, you say that like it's a bad thing..." Bushroot sighed.  
  
"Well, would you wish that kind of life on anybody?"  
  
"NO! Never..." Megavolt suddenly snapped the wires. The four looked at him.  
  
"She's in room 328, let's go." They decided not to ask, and followed him down the corridors. They would have reached her in a few minutes, except that they had to stop at every security camera, and pull QuackerJack and Mr. Banana Brain away from making stupid faces.  
  
"I hate locks.." Mumbled Reggie as he struggled with leafy hands to open the door. Megavolt groaned.  
  
"I'm going to need a major recharge after this." He took hold of the lock, and the group watched in confusion as he convulsed, and was tossed backwards. "Ooooooooh." He sat up, and rubbed his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's the matter, Sparky?"  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Bushroot helped Megavolt to his feet. "It was charged Negative.. I thought it was positive.."  
  
"Oh?" The Liquidator looked at QuackerJack in confusion. He shrugged.  
  
"Lemme try again.." He walked back up to the door, and this time the seam along the cell lit up with bolts, and then sizzled as the four ripped down the door, jumping out of the way as it came cascading down.  
  
"Ok.. now what, Tut?" Mr. Banana Brain chuckled as the four walked into the cell, and surrounded the sleeping.. thing.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Er..."  
  
"I guess we could just carry her out?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's a great idea Licky.."  
  
"Well no-one else was saying anything!"  
  
"HEY! I have an idea..." Bushroot said quietly.  
  
"Ok, shoot, root." Mr. Banana Brain, of course. Bushroot wondered into the hall, and the group watched as his eyes fluttered shut. Megavolt and QuackerJack exchanged confused shrugs. Suddenly, a small rumbling sound was heard, and about five, small, potted trees thumped down the hallway.  
  
"They can carry her out.. We can walk around them, ya know.. keep them safe?" Bushroot said gleefully as the trees assembled themselves in front of him.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Good idea." The three left the room as the plants bounced in. They reached forward with their roots and picked up the hybrid, concealing her in many different shades and hues of green as a proud Bushroot watched from the hall.  
  
"Well, that was almost too easy.." QuackerJack laughed as he bounded back into the main room ahead of the others. Megavolt and Licky followed, followed by Bushroot and his plants.  
  
"Yeah... much too easy...." The Liquidator said, looking around suspiciously. Suddenly, and oddly right on cue, a big cloud of purple smoke billowed into the jail.  
  
"Awww man.."  
  
"I am the ter-"  
  
"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" The fearsome four cried, Licky's form boiling, Bushroot tugging at his pedals, QuackerJack jumping up and down, and Megavolt's hat sparking. Darkwing Duck appeared in the clearing air, his arms crossed over his chest, and looking very displeased.  
  
"Fine, fine. Be that way then."  
  
"Yes, and shake in the presence of... QUIVERWING QUACK!" A small duck cried, leaping out from behind Darkwing. A second or two of silence.. then the fearsome four burst into laughter.  
  
"Quiverwing Quack? More like QuiverING Quack!" Megavolt cried, lifting his gun and aiming.  
  
"I think you want to add a W in there someplace, Sparky." She cried as she and Darkwing tossed a huge bucket of liquid into the air.  
  
"AH!" The villains all screamed, and tried to run, only to be soaked to the core in the strangely colored liquid. Megavolt convulsed for a long time, before finally shorting out, and curling up in pain. QuackerJack's toys zapped, hissed and smoked as they malfunctioned. He shook his dripping hat. Bushroot began to cough and gag, and turn a nasty gray-green color. The Liquidator began to harden, and hiss.  
  
"What was that!?" QuackerJack cried, the only one of the four to actually be able to speak at the moment.  
  
"Well, that just happened to be a little concoction we like to call: Fearsome Foursome Remover.. or FFR." Launchpad said, smiling.  
  
"What was in it?" The jester quacked, helping Bushroot up.  
  
"Ooooh, weed killer, cement mix and H20." The small fry Quiverwing Quack said gleefully slapping Launchpad a high-five.  
  
"Very nice young lady, now.. Launchpad, take her home."  
  
"Aww, but dad!!"  
  
"No buts missy!" Bushroot coughed, and stood, raising his arms.  
  
"Get 'em boys!" He managed to wheeze, sending the hanging plants to the ground. They advanced on the trio, and managed to pin them all to the wall under vines.  
  
"And the award for best thought-out move goes to Bushroot!" The Liquidator said, managing to work a little of the mix out of his system.  
  
"Good, now, let's get out of here!" QuackerJack cried as the SHUSH agents finally battered down the door.  
  
"Good idea..." The Liquidator picked up Megavolt, tossing him over his shoulder. Bushroot ran over to his captives, and tore Darkwing's stupid gas gun from his holster, and tossed it into a window, shattering the glass.  
  
"How convenient, a get-away door!" Cried the Liquidator as he took off, followed by the plants carrying the girl, Bushroot, and QuackerJack.... who was carrying Little Running Gag. 


	27. A Law You Can Live With

The Liquidator hurled open the door of his sedan, and tossed Megavolt into the passenger's seat. He ducked to avoid being hit with a rubber- tipped arrow shot by the Quiverwing Quack, and ran to the driver's side.  
  
"Buckle your seat belts! It's a law you can live with." He barked as he jumped into the driver's seat, and pulled the belt across his chest only to have it sift through him to hit the back of the chair. "Never mind.."  
  
"Ooh! Can't ya speed 'em up?" QuackerJack whined, holding open the back door. Bushroot shrugged.  
  
"What do you expect? They're in pots!" The Liquidator adjusted his rear-view mirror, and looked back at them. QuackerJack was jumping up and down and yelling at Bushroot's slow moving plants. Bushroot wobbled up to the jester.  
  
"Stupid!? Did you just call those plants, stupid!?"  
  
"So what if he did, Sid?"  
  
"I'm gonna tear that doll limb from limb!" Bushroot cried, jumping onto the shrieking duck, and hurling him into the sedan. The duo tumbled around for a while, eventually ending up in the front bench seat, tangled in Bushroot's vines and the seat belts. The potted plants hobbled into the car, and slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Hang on," The Liquidator mumbled, knowing that no-one was paying attention to him, as they were either unconscious, plants, or fighting.  
  
"HEY! Darkwing cried defeated, running from the jail, only to witness the water washed weakling, the fried freak-rat, the juggling jokester jester, and the poultry plant, speed off into the night."  
  
"You should consider writing, DW." Launchpad said, as he and Gosalyn....er Quiverwing Quack stepped outside.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Darkwing crossed his arms over his chest, and began tapping his foot against the ground. "LP?"  
  
"Yeah DW?"  
  
"Get the Ratcatcher."  
  
"Keen Gear!" Cried Quiverwing, jumping up and shouting.  
  
"Very keen, except you're going home."  
  
"But dad!" Darkwing turned to look at her, and she looked back up at him with huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I..aaawww!" Darkwing said, practically melting. "Ok, you can come, watch." He mumbled as Gosalyn trapped him in a bear hug.  
  
"Ready DW!" Waved Launchpad from the Ratcatcher. 


	28. Next Time I Drive!

"Watch out! RIGHT! RIGHT! RIGHT! LEFT!"  
  
"Ten points!"  
  
"Iiiiieee!"  
  
"WOAH! New record!"  
  
"LOOK OUT!" The Liquidator tried to ignore the only conscious passengers. Bushroot was about ready to have heart-failure, and QuackerJack was keeping score of how many civilians The Liquidator managed to hit.  
  
"Remind me again, who is driving this fabulous four-door sedan?" He mumbled as he turned a sharp corner, tossing two wheels up into the air.  
  
"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"YIPES!"  
  
"YEEEHAAW!" QuackerJack began clapping happily as the car sped along the road on only two wheels.  
  
"Get us down! Get us down!" Bushroot yelped, jumping up and grabbing the wheel.  
  
"Hey!" The Liquidator yelped, pushing him back into the seat.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" This time, QuackerJack screamed a warning, jumping into the back seat, and covering his head.  
  
"AHHH!" The Liquidator began to spin the wheel frantically, trying to avoid the wall of police cars.  
  
"HOLD ON!"  
  
"TO WHAT!?"  
  
"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAWWWWW!" QuackerJack screamed as Bushroot grabbed onto him hanging on for dear life as the sedan collided bumper-to- bumper with a police car, and flew over the blockage. 


	29. Knock On Wood Next Time..

"Left, DW, left!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Can I please drive?" Darkwing yelled in frustration as Gosalyn and Launchpad continued to tell him how to drive. He turned to them. "I have been driving for many years, this is my own vehicle, and I think I know how to-"  
  
"DW!"  
  
"Dad, look out!" Darkwing turned around, only to jerk the ratcatcher to the side as a huge truck streamed past them with a blaring horn.  
  
"Thaaat waas muuuch tooo cloooooose!"  
  
"Whyyy aare wee booounciiing?" Gosalyn cried, peering over the side of the Ratcatcher.  
  
"Pooosiblllly beeecauuuuse weee're oooon the raaaaailroooad traaaacks!" Launchpad offered helpfully, pointing to the rusting tracks. Sparks began to fly from the wheels of the Ratcatcher.  
  
"Aaaaaat leeeeeeast theeeeeere aaaaaren't aaaaany traaaaains cooooooming!" The group started to laugh, but stopped as a loud horn, and a bright white-yellow light emerged from the tunnel.  
  
"LEFT DW! LEFT!"  
  
"DAD!" 


	30. Wake-Up!

"SUSH!"  
  
"POLICE!"  
  
"Turning.." The Liquidator laughed, the only one still calm in the car. He turned the wheel right, and dodged the hearse wanna-be cars of the SHUSH, then quickly left to dodge police cars and motorcycles.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"To Negaduck's hideout!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, we have a slight problem.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dipwing Dork's hot on our tails!" QuackerJack yelped holding his head and hopping up and down for emphasis. Licky looked into the rear-view mirror, sure enough that masked menace Darkwing Duck, his side-kick Launchpad, and the newly acquired runt, Quiverwing Quack, were bounding towards them.  
  
"So? Let Negaduck handle them.." He cried, turning to enter the exit to the bridge.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr," The car went silent as a hoarse growling sound came from the back. Bushroot and QuackerJack exchanged looks, then looked into the back.  
  
"RRRRRRAAAAAAAARRR!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"IIIIIIIEEEEE!" 


	31. Wait, How Is Licky Able To Drive?

"Do I want to know.." The Liquidator yelped, practically spinning the wheel to avoid hitting the oncoming cars.  
  
"She's up!" Cried QuackerJack.  
  
"And she's hurting my.. babies!" Bushroot sounded more than a little peeved.  
  
"Well, do something! She's shaking the whole car!"  
  
"Do something? LIKE WHAT!"  
  
"ANYTHING!" To further illustrate the severity of the situation, the car veered back onto two wheels, and began sending sparks up all over the place.  
  
"At this rate, we'll be lucky if we make it back to Negaduck's in one piece!"  
  
"Yeah, that way he'll have more to chew out, Sprout!" Mr. Banana Brain yelped at Bushroot.  
  
"Well, calm her down, we're almost there." She roared again, causing QuackerJack to jump into Bushroot's lap, and shriek.  
  
"Not gonna happen Licky! Just drive fast!" The dog nodded, and pushed the pedal down as hard as he could. "Oh no.."  
  
"What now!?" Bushroot yelped, tossing the screaming QuackerJack into the back with the vixen/lion.  
  
"Well, the only reason I could drive before was because of the cement mix, and the bucket on the pedals..."  
  
"Uhuh?"  
  
"The bucket just fell off the brake."  
  
"Oh, fantastic." 


	32. Duh, Dad

"They drive worse than you, dad!" Gosalyn said as Darkwing continued to try and follow the Fearsome Four.  
  
"Yeah.. tell me about it.." Launchpad moaned from leaning over the side of the ratcatcher.  
  
"I wish I knew what they're up to!" Darkwing griped, dodging two more accidents. "That way I could.."  
  
"Negaduck!"  
  
"WHAT!? Where!"  
  
"No, Negaduck, they're probably headed for his place!" Gosalyn cried, clambering up to sit in front of Darkwing.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, the only time the four ever work together is when they're doing something for Negaduck!"  
  
"Wow Gos," Darkwing said, surprised. "You must get your high IQ from me." He smiled proudly.  
  
"Yeah, sure dad.." Darkwing gave her a small pat on the head as he veered into the exit, and tore off for Negaduck's not-so-secret hide-out followed by a trail of dust. 


	33. Reggie's Plan

"HOLD HER! ARE YOU NUTS!" QuackerJack cried from behind Bushroot. The Liquidator's sedan was now parked outside of Negaduck's hide-out, and the fearsome four were standing outside. Megavolt sighed, and twirled a whisker. The car rocked back and forth violently as she thrashed about. He sighed.  
  
"Um, I have an idea.." Bushroot mumbled quietly, shoving QuackerJack out from behind him. "But you're not gonna like it.."  
  
"At this point, I'm open to anything.." The Liquidator said, accompanied by vigorous nodding from QuackerJack and Megavolt.  
  
"Well, we let her out..." The group nodded. "and run up the stairs," more nodding. "hoping she'll follow us.." continuous nodding. "and let Negaduck deal wi- WOULD YOU STOP NODDING!"  
  
"That's great, Bushweed, only one problem.." QuackerJack.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's already out!" He pointed to the sedan. The roof had been torn apart, and sitting on top was a very, very angry mutant. Her tail smacked the windshield, causing it to break and shatter.  
  
"Time to put Reggie's plan in motion!" The Liquidator cried as the group screamed, and then tore off towards the stairs with the .. thing.. behind them.  
  
"Open! Open! Open!" Bushroot cried, pulling desperately at the door.  
  
"Reggie! Calm down and read will ya!" Megavolt groaned, and ran into the door. "It says 'push!'"  
  
"Oh," Bushroot mumbled, and followed the gang after picking up Little Running Gag. They tore down the hall, slipping and sliding on the freshly polished floors. They skidded into a sharp turn, QuackerJack not stopping and falling into an open broom closet.  
  
"Hurry up QJ!" The Liquidator said, reaching out and pulling the jester from the closet, and hoisting him up onto the stairs as the furry fiend behind them skidded into the closet as well.  
  
"Increase your rate of run!" The bubbling bad guy cried, pushing QuackerJack into Bushroot, who in turn fell into Megavolt.  
  
"I'm trying!" He scrambled to his feet, and untangled himself from Bushroot as Little Running Gag took off ahead of the whole bunch. The group started running again, but stopped as the door slammed open, and tore off it's hinges.  
  
"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN ENJOY THIS!" The fearsome four shrieked, and ran faster as the thing scaled the staircase after them.  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
"Don't tell me.." The Liquidator whined, hearing the yelp of Megavolt. "His door's locked?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"It'd be too easy if it weren't.." Megavolt nodded, and began pounding on the door. Bushroot and The Liquidator ran up beside him, and tried to help.  
  
"Um, Megs, why don't you just zap it?"  
  
"Because, dearest Quackie, if you don't remember, Dipwing Dork SHORTED ME OUT!" QuackerJack yelped and shrank back as Megavolt jumped up and down with a sparking hat.  
  
"Stop bickering and help us open this door!" Bushroot cried urgently.  
  
"Good idea." They joined in on the slam-fest, and after a few minutes, managed to knock the door off it's hinges.  
  
"GO! GO! GO!" Megavolt cried, shoving them in as the vixen/lion leapt towards them.  
  
"Lily!" Megavolt and the Liquidator lifted the door, and leaned against it trying to hold the thing back as Bushroot gasped, and ran towards his wife in the corner.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, shushu.." Negaduck said, turning around in his seat, Little Running Gag in his lap. He looked at the other three, who were now pushing the door onto the roaring beast. "I take it the mission was accomplished?" Bushroot stood, staring aghast at Lily. Why was she here? "Let her in already you fools!"  
  
"WHAT!?" The four turned, astounded towards Negaduck.  
  
"You heard me,"  
  
"But boss, you don't understand! She-"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Yipes!" Megavolt turned and bolted for the furthest corner, followed by the rest of the four. The door slammed onto the floor, and she romped in. She skidded to a halt, right before running head-first into Negaduck's desk. The fearsome four gasped as they slowly watched her realize who he was.  
  
"Welcome, to my humble home." He said before cackling in his frighteningly evil way. 


	34. Part One Of: The Climax

"Negaduck!" She gasped, stepping backwards. It hurt Megavolt to listen to her, her voice was pained.. confused. Negaduck continued cackling.  
  
"Why, we are sharp, aren't we?"  
  
"What do you want with me..?" She breathed, sitting on her haunches in a very unlady like fashion.  
  
"Well," Negaduck said, standing and smiling smugly. "You."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You. I want you, to join my sniveling little band here." He pointed to the shivering group in the corner. "We need some real talent." He walked from behind his desk to lean on the front of it. "Raw, talent. I've been watching you, and I must say, I'm impressed." Megavolt growled to himself, this was oddly painful to watch. He turned his head to the three captives in the corner, Mina, Lily and Jocie. Megavolt felt Bushroot tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"We have to get them out of here." Megavolt nodded.  
  
"But how?" The plant-duck shrugged.  
  
"You want me to join the Fearsome Four?" Negaduck lead her to a seat in front of his desk, then sat down himself.  
  
"Yes, of course. With a villain worthy of my time, I might even go with you all on your 'missions.' Thus turning us from the fearsome four, into the Sinister Six." He grinned evilly. QuackerJack yelped, and slid to the ground with The Liquidator as a slow grin crept across the mutant's face. It was almost as frightening as Negaduck's very own sinister smile.  
  
"With an offer like that, how can you refuse?" Negaduck laughed. She grinned, and stood, holding out a paw. Negaduck looked thoroughly surprised, and stood, clasping her hand. The four watched as she leaned in towards him, he looked confused.  
  
"Like this," She hissed, and picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder, and slamming him into the floor.  
  
"Way to go!" Bushroot shouted, and ran to untie Lily, followed by Megavolt.  
  
"Not smart, kitten, not smart!" Negaduck said as he stood, and pulled a gun from his jacket.  
  
"Try me Negaduck." She growled, and stepped forward to hang over him. The four were very relieved when the stand-still was brought to a halt by the oh so familiar cloud of purple smoke.  
  
"I am the terror-"  
  
"Oh geez,"  
  
"That flaps in the night!"  
  
"Somebody get me a bucket..."  
  
"I am the-"  
  
"I'm gonna hurl.."  
  
"check you thought was good-"  
  
"He's making me sick!"  
  
"until it bounced!"  
  
"Oh please.."  
  
"I am-"  
  
"Darkwiiing Duck!" Negaduck, the fearsome four, the mutant, Lily and Mina cried. Darkwing's jaw fell.  
  
"I do need new material."  
  
"Tell me about it." Negaduck growled, standing and brushing himself off. He turned his gun to Darkwing as Darkwing did the same. Launchpad and Quiverwing Quack went over to help untie Lily, Mina and Jocie.  
  
"Thanks," Bushroot whispered as he and Lily hugged. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I went up to the lighthouse to look for you, since you never called, and I was ambushed by yellow over there.." Lily growled, casting Negaduck an evil look. He shook his head and pulled her into another, protective embrace. Megavolt looked at his younger cousin.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Elmo." He sighed, and turned his attention back to the stand-still. Darkwing and Negaduck were now circling each other.  
  
"It's about time you showed up, you and your stupid hat, and stupid mask, and stupid cape, and stupid gas gun!" Negaduck hissed. Little Running Gag yelped, and ran towards QuackerJack.  
  
"Stupid gas gun!? I'll show you stupid gas gun!" The group gasped, then fell silent as the duo disappeared into a huge cloud of purple smoke. Gosalyn yelped as two shots fired at the same time.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"B-boss?" 


	35. Part Two Of: The Climax

The group slowly took a cautious step forward.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Yipes!" Launchpad and Quiverwing ran forward towards Darkwing. Bushroot gasped. The masked mallard was on his side, his shoulder had been shot. Negaduck was on his back, he'd also been shot, but the fearsome four couldn't tell where.  
  
"B-boss?" QuackerJack ventured, stepping forward with Megavolt on his right, and the Liquidator on his left. "AH!" He leapt into Megavolt's arms as Negaduck stood with a growl.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" He paused. "I've always wanted to say that.." Then vanished in a cloud of foul smelling black smoke. His laughter echoed long after he was gone.  
  
Silence.  
  
Bushroot and Lily looked at each other and shrugged. Mina sighed, and shook her head. Megavolt dropped QuackerJack, who grinned sheepishly, and shrugged at The Liquidator. Launchpad and Quiverwing helped Darkwing to his feet.  
  
"You know.. I should arrest you but.." He stumbled forward. "For some reason I'm just not in the mood. This has got to be the fourth most painful moment of my life. So until we meet again..." The trio vanished into Darkwing's signature cloud of purple smoke. The group was silent.. confused, then suddenly a deep growl reminded them that SHE was still there. They turned slowly. She growled and leapt from the desk onto the shaken Megavolt, pinning him to the floor.  
  
"I want some answers.. now!" QuackerJack and The Liquidator scattered to the side of the room. QuackerJack hid behind Mina, and The Liquidator jumped into a vase in the corner.  
  
"Ooook." Megavolt whispered, stiff as a board.  
  
"And I would advise you NOT to lie.." She said, unsheathing her claws to prove her point. Megavolt nodded. Mina rolled up her sleeve, and started forward.  
  
"Survey says.. bad idea mousey." The Liquidator said, picking her up from his spot in the vase, and putting her back into the chair.  
  
"What the h-"  
  
"Watch it! This is a kid's show!" She and Megavolt turned to look at Bushroot. "What?"  
  
"What happened to me?" She hissed, looming ever closer to Megavolt.  
  
"I... uh, kind of spliced you..."  
  
"Spliced?"  
  
"Um.. er.. combined two DNA strands.. and you're the result."  
  
"So.. I'm.."  
  
"A fantastic freak of nature! Join the party." Megavolt groaned.  
  
"You're not helping, Licky."  
  
"WHAT!?" Megavolt cringed.  
  
"Um,"  
  
"You made me?"  
  
"Sort of.." Megavolt started breathing again as she let him up, and sat on the edge of the desk.  
  
"So, I'm a combination of?"  
  
"A lion and a fox." Bushroot offered helpfully. Megavolt nodded, and stood up.  
  
Silence.. again. 


	36. Bushroot Saves The Day?

"So basically, what he's telling you, is that you're just a freaky mutant like the rest of us!" QuackerJack yelled helpfully from the back of the room.  
  
"You, are NOT a mutant. You are just a wierdo who deserves only the best in asylum care!" The Liquidator said, shoving the colorful jester into the vase he had been in earlier.  
  
"A FREAKY MUTANT!" The vixen/lion leapt from the counter, her lion side taking over, and ran full speed towards him.  
  
"Eek!" He tried to scramble into the wall.  
  
"WAIT!" Bushroot reluctantly let go of Lily, and stepped in her path. Megavolt joined him. She skidded to a halt.  
  
"Outta my way.." She hissed, pushing her muzzle up to his beak. He shuddered.  
  
"Well.. I mean... uh.." He stuttered, then looked over at Megs. "Wait! We're mostly all mutants!" Megavolt and the Liquidator nodded vigorously as she leaned further towards the botanist. She looked from him to Megavolt and The Liquidator.  
  
"Yeah! What he said." She growled, and looked back at Bushroot, who had now brought his hands up to cover his face. She backed off.  
  
"Well, you've got a point.." Bushroot sighed, and fell into Lily as she walked over.  
  
"Thank Edison." Megavolt whimpered, flopping down into a chair. Mina walked over, and leaned onto the back of it.  
  
"So... what now?" She squeaked. The group looked at the vixen/lion who had settled herself once again on Negaduck's desk.  
  
"Well, first.. I think I'll be needing a name."  
  
"Well, the vixen part of you had one.." Megavolt mused, laying long ways in his chair with closed eyes. "But.. I don't know what it was."  
  
"Felicia. Felicia Fuhr." Lily said, arms wrapped around Bushroot. The group looked at her, confused. "It's all over the news. Don't you guys watch TV?"  
  
"Well, yes, but in case you haven't noticed, we've been out all day pulling a job for Negaduck, Tuck!" Mr. Banana Brain giggled, as QuackerJack hopped into his seat, up-side-down. Lily sighed.  
  
"Yeah.. about that.." She looked up at Bushroot. His beak dropped open, and he began to stutter. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Felicia Fuhr?" The vixen/lion muttered. "Yeah, I guess that'll work." The Liquidator sloshed up to her, and put a watery paw on her shoulder.  
  
"So, will you accept our offer to join our gang? Along with becoming part of the Sinister Six, you'll also receive: A lifetime supply of fear and respect from bottom-feeding St. Canardians! A really cool supervillian name.. And A BRAND NEW CAR!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Um... no.." Fell looked over at him, and he shrugged. "It was worth a shot."  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Um, if-if she does join.. she can have my place..." The group turned, gasping as Bushroot spoke up.  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled at once.  
  
"Well, I can't endanger Lily, and my family, with my life of crime.. I mean... what if something happened to me? To them?" Bushroot said, giving Lily the 'oh love of my life', look, and putting a hand on her stomach smiling. The Liquidator sighed, along with QuackerJack and Mina. Megavolt cocked his head to one side, confused.  
  
"Fantastic! We'll still be the fearsome four, but with power!" QuackerJack cried gleefully. "No offense Bushy.."  
  
"None taken." The semi-happy mood was broken by the wailing of police sirens outside. Megavolt leapt out of his chair, startled.  
  
"We should probably get going. Knowing Negaduck, those officers aren't going to be friendly." QuackerJack called from the window.  
  
"Also, compadre, consider the fact that we're SUPERVILLIANS!" Megavolt yelped, indicating tot he group.  
  
"Well, then.. I suggest we make our exit.."  
  
"Stage right, because stage left is blocked!" Bushroot cried, pointing to the stairwell as a thunder of boots flooded up.  
  
"Um, and exactly how do you propose we do that.. given that we're on the ninetieth floor!" Megavolt yelped, opening a window, and pointing.  
  
"Um..." Bushroot stood, and jumped onto the desk.  
  
"Hang on.." The group watched, a bit confused as the plant-duck waved his vine-arms about.  
  
"OK! Put your hands up and come out quietly!"  
  
"YIPES!" QuackerJack and Megavolt screamed, turning and doing as the officer asked.  
  
"ELMO!" Mina leapt onto her cousin's back, and grabbed his gun.  
  
"Hey, that's mine.."  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaappppp!  
  
"Holy mother of Edison!" Megavolt yelped, as his young cousin began firing rapidly.  
  
"YEEEHAAW!" Megavolt began to spin in circles, trying to pull her from his back.  
  
"Mr. Banana Brain!" QuackerJack screamed as his favorite doll flew onto the floor in the middle of the fire. "I'm coming buddy!" He yelped, and dived into the smoke.  
  
"Join us next week, when we see exactly how low QJ's IQ is!" The Liquidator screamed, seeping into the floor to drag the jester back out.  
  
"MINA! Put the gun down!" Megavolt yelped as she continued firing.  
  
"HEY!" Felicia cried as a huge piece of the ceiling fell onto her head. She growled, and ran into Megavolt, sending him toppling into the huge cloud of smoke with Mina on his back.  
  
"Uh oh.." Lily looked up at Bushroot, he shrugged. Suddenly the open window broke and a bunch of huge oak branches flew in. "Hurry up! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Bushroot cried, picking Lily up and jumping onto one of the branches.  
  
"My pleasure!" QuackerJack shrieked, running to the branches carrying a beat-up looking Mr. Banana Brain.  
  
"Me next! Meeeee next!"  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Megavolt and Mina appeared next.. well, Megavolt appeared, dragging Mina kicking and screaming. He tossed her into the foliage, and jumped into the leaves as well.  
  
A loud roar broke from the smoke, and Felicia leapt into the trees, slipping, but managing to climb upwards.  
  
"Join us next week for the action packed conclusion of: Trees Of Safety!" The Liquidator bubbled, draining out from the cloud, and jumping into the trees.  
  
"Great idea Bushweed, now get us outta here!" 


	37. A Clatter In The Kitchen

THUNK!  
  
CLANG!  
  
CRASH!  
  
Bushroot and Megavolt looked at each other from across the room, and cringed again as the clattering continued.  
  
"I'm starting to think that maybe ordering out would've been a good idea..." Bushroot mumbled, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands.  
  
"Yeah.." Megavolt agreed, covering his head as an extra loud bang echoed from the kitchen.  
  
"Geez Lily!" Fell coughed, emerging from the huge cloud of smoke that now filled Megavolt's kitchen. "Calm down!" Lily walked out a few seconds later, coughing.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down!? These two idiots give me four hours to prepare something for the Fearsome Four, and us, and you tell me to calm down!" Bushroot and Megavolt began to sink into the couch.  
  
"Ooooh, just be glad Negaduck still hasn't shown up..." Megavolt whined. It had been a month since the disaster at Negaduck's hideout, and the chainsaw weaving duck had still not returned. The Fearsome Four were indeed enjoying their time off, but now they were getting edgy. Bushroot most of all, since Negaduck still had no clue he was no longer a part of the FF. Hopefully learning that Fell had joined would lighten him up though. Not that he had much of a chance with the spliced female anyway, she had moved in with Megavolt a couple of weeks ago, and though they never confirmed it, the rest believed they were a 'couple.'  
  
"DING DONG! DING DONG! DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!"  
  
"Honey, don't worry about it, QuackerJack's here, we'll just order out!" Bushroot pleaded, and climbed over the couch to stand in front of Lily.  
  
"Order out? Oooh, you're sleeping with Spike tonight!" She crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her back to him. Megavolt turned around, now kneeling on the couch to watch as Bushroot fell to his knees and grabbed Lily's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Lil!" He mumbled. Megavolt looked at her face, and she smiled, and turned around.  
  
"Oh, get up-"  
  
"DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!"  
  
"And answer the door."  
  
"You know what's funny," Megavolt mused as he hopped over the couch to join Bushroot in the door opening. "I don't have a door bell.."  
  
"SURPRISE!" Laughed QuackerJack as he bounced in.  
  
"Where's the food, dude?" Mr. Banana Brain piped in.  
  
"On it's way.." Lily mumbled, as she and Felicia walked back into the kitchen to air it out.  
  
"Aww, am I the first one here?" The jester whined, jumping onto Megavolt's old couch. He continued to bounce.  
  
"Yes.." Megavolt mumbled, watching as the duck appeared then disappeared as he jumped up and down and up and down and up and down and u-  
  
"Get the door, it's The Liquidator!" A bubbly voice murmured as a puddle of water poured under the door.  
  
"Oooh goody! Somebody with a sense of humor!" QuackerJack giggled, now sitting on the back of the couch, and clapping.  
  
Bushroot, Lily, and Fell looked at each other..  
  
It was going to be a looooooong night. 


	38. THUD

"So..so.. so then I said.. I said: why don't you take another QUACK at it!" QuackerJack managed to toss out the punch line of his bad joke through peels of laughter. The Liquidator laughed along with him. Suddenly, Lily gasped.  
  
"What?!" Bushroot yelped and ran to her.  
  
"She kicked!"  
  
"What?" QuackerJack and Megavolt exchanged confused shrugs.  
  
"Maggie, she kicked!"  
  
"Oh!" Bushroot clambered up next to her, and smiled proudly.  
  
"She kicked!" He cried.  
  
"We heard her the first time.." Mumbled QuackerJack, confused as to why a leg spasm would cause so much 'lovey-dovey' feelings.  
  
"Oh, again!" Lily put Bushroot's hand on her stomach. Megavolt cocked his head to one side, and Fell walked over to stand behind him.  
  
"OH!" Bushroot pulled his hand away slightly, then laughed. "She kicked!" QuackerJack smacked himself in the head, and fell onto his back with an overly dramatic moan.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a kicker!" Cried The Liquidator, standing and cheering. Fell smiled and began twirling one of Megavolt's whiskers absently. He looked up at her, confused a bit, then back to Lily and Bushroot, who were still fussing over Maggie.  
  
"Ewwwww..." QuackerJack gagged, and covered his eyes with Mr. Banana Brain as the Bushroots kissed.  
  
"Ahh, true love.." Bubbled Licky. Bushroot and Lily stopped, and cleared their throats, their cheeks blushing a bright red. Little Running Gag got up, and began tossing heart-shaped confetti.  
  
The group fell into unannounced silence, until somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"OH! OH! Pizza! Pizza! I'll get it!" QuackerJack screamed, clapping and rushing to the door.  
  
"Ok.. that'll be $20- QUACKERJACK!" The pizza dog screamed, and tossed the pizza's up into the air. QuackerJack caught them.  
  
"Wow, free pizzas.." He chucked, skipping back into the room.  
  
"Oh!" Lily gasped again, giggling. "Somebody's hungry." She smiled up at Bushroot.  
  
"Does it hurt when she kicks, Lil?" Lilly looked over at Felicia.  
  
"No.. it kind of tickles, actually." Lilly said, scrunching up her beak in a way that made Bushroot weak in the knees.  
  
"Oh," Megavolt turned his head to look at Fell, confused. She smiled, and started twirling his whisker again, instantly sending him into a daze.  
  
"Dig in!" QuackerJack shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh!" Lily and Fell cried, and shoved their way into the kitchen. The three remaining occupants of the room sighed, and wondered in. Megavolt took a seat at the bar, not very hungry, and watched as Fell scarfed down the pizza.  
  
"Geez, Fell.. take it easy..." He mumbled, an uncharacteristic look of concern crossed his face. "You were in the bathroom all morning after all..."  
  
"She was?" Lily said, smiling as Fell stopped eating to wipe her muzzle.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"AHAHAHAH!" QuackerJack started rolling in laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So now I know what REALLY caused the blackout a couple of months ago!" He continued to laugh until Megavolt stood up and zapped him.  
  
"I'll second that zap.." Mumbled The Liquidator. Megavolt sat down, only to notice smug grins on Lily and Bushroot's faces.  
  
"What?" He mumbled. "What?" The couple snickered, and Fell sighed.  
  
"Megs, come here a second.." Bushroot said, waving Megavolt into the lab down the hall. The group looked at each other, then heard a yelp.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
THUD! 


End file.
